This invention is in the field of removable oven doors for ranges, electric or the like, and relates to means associated with the hinges of the door.
It is currently the practice to mount the oven doors of gas and electric ovens so they are removable for ease of cleaning spills within the oven. This is accomplished by having a pair of hinge elements hinged to the range structure and which slide into channels or pockets in the door. The door can be lifted off and put back on when the door is in the "broil stop" position (partially open). In order for these hinge elements to fit easily in the pocket and allow for variations in enamel thickness and metal deformation during processing, this pocket is conventionally made to provide a loose fit on the hinge elements. When the door is opened and closed, this looseness creates an objectionable noise.
The above-noted objection has been recognized heretofore and a proposed solution is described in the patent to White (U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,542). In that patent, the sleeve or pocket in the oven door and the hinge element receivable therein are provided with struckout tabs that are intended to resiliently engage the other element to overcome the looseness referred to above.